Conventional jewelry boxes typically have interior trays that are partitioned into small compartments. Jewelry is dropped loosely into these compartments. Frequently, there is much more jewelry than there are compartments so that the jewelry becomes unorganized. Such an unorganized state is particularly unsatisfactory with earrings, which are small and are thus easily lost. Earrings of course come in pairs; failure to find one earring renders the entire pair useless. What is needed is a jewelry box that allows jewelry, and in particular earrings, to be stored in an organized manner.